Flesh and Steel
by MizukiSan16
Summary: I would like to start by thanking nczxq, thegreatunxter, and thenewlevelofhell from tumblr for helping create this little idea. Kyalin AU where Kya is some sort of business owner. She and Lin have a new toy that Lin is just dying to play with. Next chapter will be NSFW


I would like to start by thanking nczxq, thegreatunxter, and thenewlevelofhell from tumblr for helping create this little idea.

Kyalin AU where Kya is some sort of business owner. I don't know, I didn't come up with any specifics cuz this isn't going to turn into some big detailed thing. Just this and probably a hella NSFW chapter.

I hope you all enjoy because not even the Pope can save me from sinning with this and the next chapter.

Lin sighed and slouched back in the chair. She hated this. These long business meetings her lover dragged her on were always so dull. Here she was, sitting around at the opposite end of the table. Kya at the head, and two ..(what? Managers? Partners? Lin never paid attention to who the occupants in the meeting were) on either side of her. The only thing that kept her patient enough to sit through these meetings was the promise of a good time afterwards. These meetings always seemed to land on their weekly date nights. Kya always denied ever knowing why, but Lin knew she was lying. Kya just liked to torture her with the wait.

Tonight was no different. Except it was. Tonight she was going to finally get the chance to play with her new toys. A month ago was Kya's birthday and Lin had bought something that both of them could enjoy. Rings. But not just any sort of rings. Lin had paid for Kya to get her nipples pierced. The only downside being they had to wait for the piercings to heal before there could be any fun involved with them. They had a few minor complications in the beginning that prolonged the healing process, but a month later they were healed well enough to see some action. And Lin was just itching to get her hands on them.

The meeting seemed exceptionally long today. They were already an hour and a half in with at least another hour to go. Lin sighed again and pulled out the metal ball, she kept with her during these meetings, something for her to play with to keep busy. She went through her usual routine of shapes with it when a thought hit her and a wicked grin crossed her face.

'I wonder...'

Slipping a hand beneath the table, Lin focused her attention on the little metal rings beneath Kya's blouse and gave a tiny experimental tug. The yelp that echoed across the room confirmed what Lin had suspected. She looked up the table, catching Kya's eye. She had coughed and apologized, making some excuse about hitting her foot against the leg of the table, but the blush that crept up her neck gave her away to Lin. She had seemed slightly confused about what exactly had happened, that is until she looked up. The moment her eyes landed on Lin's face, Lin saw the realization hit her. Giving her a sharp look, as if to say 'knock it off Lin, Kya turned her attention back to the papers she was discussing.

On any other day Lin might have left it at that and let the meeting continue. But she was far too frustrated and excited about tonight that she just couldn't let it go. Besides, it was rather fun teasing Kya with so many people around. She let Kya slip back into business mode before giving them another twist. Kya didn't seem as surprised by this as Lin would have thought, but she still caught the slight shiver that ran through the woman. When the waterbender looked up at her the glare in her eyes would have made anyone else leave the room. But not Lin, oh no. She was having far too much fun to stop now.

Lounging back in her seat casually, she brought her free hand up to cover her mouth feigning a yawn as she flipped the rings around each nipple up, down and up again. Thankfully, the shirt she was wearing hung loose enough on her that it didn't show what was happening beneath it. Kya, for her part, was doing a fairly good job of hiding the effects of Lin's playful teasing. Lin was no fool however, and she saw exactly what it was doing to the older woman. The way her face was ever so slightly flushed, the taunt muscles of her shoulders, and the both vicious and frustrated glares she was sending Lin's direction, we all telltale signs of Kya's arousal. With each twist of the rings she pushed Kya, even earning a barely contained moan from the younger woman as the night went on.

Just when she thought she couldn't stand to be in the room any longer, Kya stood. As they finished up the meeting Lin couldn't resist one last tease. Just as Kya was making her rounds shaking hands with everyone that was in attendance Lin made her move, tugging at the rings. She pulled harder than she had before, but still softly enough not to really hurt or damage the healing piercings. The moan that tore through Kya was enough to make even Lin blush. But it wasn't until Kya slammed her hand down and shouted from across the table,"GOD DAMN IT LIN STOP PLAYING WITH MY NIPPLE RINGS!", that Lin knew she was in real trouble.


End file.
